


Not meant to be

by Spaceyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceyghost/pseuds/Spaceyghost
Summary: This is a version where tavros kills vriska, because he tripped on his mechanical legs and launched his lance at her, catching her off guard.So instead of vriska talking to john about what just happened, its tavros talking to jade!
Relationships: Jade Harley & Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley ♦️ Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Not meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry tavs typing quirk isn't right, i will fix it later : 0  
> I probably will add more to the conversation as well

Tavros: contact friends  


You attempt to contact your friends, because frankly your not sure what the next step in this situation is. Probably contacting someone who has experience murdering people. Terezi doesnt answer, though. No reply from kanaya or nepeta, either.

You find this very concerning. You wonder what they could be up to?

It seems someone else is messaging you.

Tavros: answer

GG: hey tavros!  
GG: i was thinking about your plan  
GG: about uh...  
GG: "communing" with my lusus :)  
GG: maybe its not a bad idea!  
GG: are you there?  
GG: hmm, i guess you are off doing something else  
GG: oh well, hope youre doing ok....  
GG: talk to you later!  


\-----------------------  


AT: HEY,  
AT: iM DOING SUPRISINGLY OK, cONSIDERING WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW  
AT: wHICH IS WHY i WAS OCCUPIED,  


GG: oh, well good!  
GG: Did something happen?  


AT: yES, aND i HAVE THIS FUNNY FEELING INSIDE OF ME, tHAT'S TELLING ME MAYBE i MESSED THINGS UP SOMEHOW, bEYOND REPAIR }:(  


GG: oh no! :(  


AT: oK, sO, gIVEN OUR LAST CONVERSATION, aND THE CULTURAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS THAT HAPPENED THERE  
AT: i HAVE A FEELING INSIDE OF ME THAT'S TELLING ME TO MAYBE NOT TELL YOU THIS,  
AT: aS TO NOT OFFEND YOU,  
AT: bUT MY CLOSEST FRIENDS SEEM TO BE PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT,  
AT: aND SINCE YOUR HERE LISTENING ALREADY,  
pERHAPS i WILL TELL YOU AFTER ALL,  


GG: ...ok?  


AT: sO, i JUST KILLED SOMEONE,  


GG: !!!!  


AT: aND i KNOW THAT PROBABLY SOUNDS VERY INAPPROPRIATE, bUT IT'S WHAT HAPPENED,,  


GG: why??  
GG: was it a bad guy?  


AT: oOF, yES,  
AT: bUT ALSO NO,  
AT: sHE WOULD DO MANY BAD THINGS, aND ALSO INAPPROPRIATE UNHELPFUL THINGS, aLWAYS,  
AT: bUT THIS UNHELPFUL THING WAS SO PREPOSTEROUS THAT IT WOULD GET ALL MY FRIENDS MURDERED,  
AT: sO i FELT LIKE i HAD TO STOP HER, wHICH i DID ON ACCIDENT,  
AT: aND i CANT HELP BUT FEEL THAT i WASN'T SUPPOSED TO,  
AT: i KNOW SHE COULD HAVE EASILY INCAPACITATED ME, oR FLOWN AWAY, oR CRIPPLED ME AGAIN,  
AT: bUT SOMEHOW i GOT LUCKIER THAN HER,  
AT:wHICH IS NOT A THING THAT HAPPENS,  
AT:aND SHES PROBABLY DEAD,  


GG: wow tavros  
GG: thats... a lot!  
GG: what do you mean, probably?  


AT: pROBABLY BECAUSE, i WAS NEVER MEANT TO SUCCEED,  


GG: Thats not true at all!  


AT: bUT IT IS TRUE, aND i THINK THIS IS ANOTHER CULTURAL DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US,  
AT: bACK ON OUR WORLD, sHE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTALLY VINDICATED FOR KILLING ME,  
AT: bECAUSE I'M LOWER ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM,  
AT: wHICH, uH, tO GROSSLY SIMPLIFY THINGS,, iT MEANS THAT i AM BORN WEAKER AND MORE DISPOSABLE THAN SOMEONE LIKE HER, wHO IS GOOD AT ALL THE THINGS AND CAN AFFORD THINGS LIKE LIMB REPLACEMENTS,  
AT: aLTHOUGH i NEVER LIKED THE HEMOSPECTRUM OR ITS IMPLICATIONS, i WAS AWARE OF IT, aND i WAS AWARE OF IT WHEN SHE WOULD COME TO MY HOUSE UNINVITED, oR CALL ME NAMES, aND WHEN i WENT TO KILL HER,  
AT: aND I'M AWARE OF IT NOW,,  


GG: ...  
GG: this person sounds awful, but it makes sense that you would still feel bad about killing her. That just means you have a conscience!  


AT: i KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL GUILTY ABOUT MURDERING YOUR FRIENDS, bECAUSE OF THE WAY i HORRIBLY MURDERED MY LUSUS TO DEATH, lIKE i PREVIOUSLY STATED,  
AT: iT FEELS LIKE IT SHOULD BE JUST, bUT SOMEHOW IT'S NOT  
AT: sOMEHOW ME STANDING UP FOR MYSELF, aND SUCCEEDING, iS THE WRONG THING,  
AT: iT WOULDN'T BE JUST ON OUR PLANET, aND IT ISN'T JUST HERE EITHER  


GG: im starting to get an uneasy feeling too : (  
GG: i hate to say it but i think im starting to see what you mean  
GG: this is a doomed timeline  
GG: im sorry tavros : (  


AT: i DONT UNDERSTAND YOUR APOLOGY,, sINCE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, aND ALSO i AM THE ONE THAT MESSED THINGS UP BY NOT DYING  


GG: im sorry that you have to die for things to work out!  
GG: it isnt fair for some of us to get a happy ending when others worked just as hard for it!  
GG: is there no timeline where you get to live and be happy? Where all my friends get to do that?! Me and my friends and my grandson and all the trolls that got us here?!?!?!!  


AT: uH,  


GG: i wont let that happen! I'll find a way to help you, tav. And your fish friend, and even the bully troll you killed because even though your culture makes me super uncomfortable ot sounds really harsh and complicated!  
GG:i hope that didnt come off as mean! I apologize if it did!  


AT: nOT REALLY, bECAUSE MY CULTURE MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE AS WELL, vERY INTENTIONALLY,  
AT: i DO WISH YOU WOULD TYPE WITH LESS SHOUTPOLES PERHAPS,  


GG: ok, i can do that  
GG: even though im really really angry  


AT: iS YOUR ANGER DIRECTED AT ME,  


GG: no!  
GG: oops, sorry  
GG: i think im just angry in general??  
GG: maybe at myself a little bit?  
GG: i just feel like i was about to do something really important, and maybe, somehow, get us all out of this mess  
GG: maybe that was just silly optimism  
GG: silly, dumb optimism from a silly girl :,(  


AT: ,,  
AT: iM SORRY,  


GG: i said its not you!!  


AT: nO, yES,  
AT: uHH,  
AT: wHAT i MEANT WAS,  
AT: iM SORRY THAT WHEN i INTERACT WITH YOU, i ALWAYS SEEM TO CAUSE YOU DISTRESS,  
AT: iT'S NOT MY INTENTION }:(  
AT: iT WASNT LIKE THIS ON PROSPIT,  


GG: no, no  
GG: *sniff*  
GG: your fine  
GG: what was it like on prospit?  


AT: oH, iT WAS TONS OF FUN,  
AT: yOU KNEW WHERE EVERYTHING WAS ALREADY, sO YOU SHOWED ME AROUND PLACES, aND WOULD LAUGH A LOT, sOMETIMES AT THINGS i SAID THAT WEREN'T PARTICULARLY FUNNY,  


GG: heheh  


AT: yES, pRECISELY,  
AT: aND i TOLD YOU ABOUT TINKERBULL, aND THE TERRIBLENESS OF BEING RESTRAINED TO MY FOUR WHEEL DEVICE ON ALTERNIA, aND MY FRIENDS,  
AT: aND i WOULD FLY AROUND, aND BE HAPPY FOR ONCE,  
AT: oH,,  


GG: what?  


AT: oK SO, i DONT KNOW IF ITS BECAUSE WE ARE SO CLOSE TO OUR INEVITABLE DEMISE, oR BECAUSE WE ARE SHARING FEELINGS SO INTIMATELY RIGHT NOW,  
AT: bUT i THINK MAYBE, aND i HOPE THIS DOESNT OFFEND YOU, tHAT i POSSIBLY DIDN'T HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR YOU AFTER ALL,  


GG: oh! :o  


AT: pERHAPS YOU REMINDED ME OF PROSPIT, aND WHEN i WAS FROLICKING HAPPILY, aND SO i THOUGHT i HAD THOSE FEELINGS THAT i DIDN'T, bECAUSE OF COURSE THEY WERE FAKE, wHICH FOR ME IS PRETTY PAR FOR THE COURSE i WOULD SAY,  


GG:well... actually i think thats pretty sweet : )  
GG: its fakeness attribute notwithstanding  


AT: oH, wELL GOOD THEN,  
AT: pERHAPS, aFTER WE DIE HORRIBLY IN THIS DOOMED SESSION i CREATED, aND YOU'VE HAD TIME TO GET YOUR FEELINGS IN ORDER ABOUT ME ACCIDENTALLY MURDERING YOUR GUARDIAN, wE COULD FLY AROUND SOME MORE TOGETHER AND START THAT FRIENDSHIP WE TALKED ABOUT,  
AT: iF YOU WANT TO OF COURSE,  


GG: ...  


AT: ,,,,  


GG: ...tavros  


AT: yES,  


GG: i think our friendship has started already :o  


AT: }:O  


GG: heheh :)  
GG: ill see you in the dreambubbles, tav  


AT: i WILL SEE YOU THERE,,


End file.
